


This Night

by HartbigFic



Category: Hartbig, My Drunk Kitchen, dailygrace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartbigFic/pseuds/HartbigFic





	This Night

Curled up on her couch with a hot cup of tea, Grace intently read the Hartbig fan fictions, wanting nothing more than for one of them to come true. Grace knew how she felt about Hannah; she was in love with her. The blonde knew that for a fact. The feelings inside of her started out as a small girl-crush six months ago when Hannah stayed with her in New York for three weeks. Now that she had moved to Los Angeles, the feelings had intensified to the point where every second of every day the only thing she wanted was to be near the blue-eyed girl and to hear her laugh.

She was aware that Hannah may have had a small crush on her too at one stage or another but she didn’t want to do or say anything as her friendship with the brunette meant so much to her, it was something that the blonde never wanted to lose. 

“Why can’t things be as simple in real life as they are in fanfics?” Grace softly asked herself, letting out a small sigh.

Reading the fan fictions, Grace felt as if she could escape reality, even if only for a brief moment in time, and pretend that the stories were actually real and that she was living them.

“Why can’t you just grow a pair and tell her how you feel?” she questioned herself, knowing that she couldn’t do it even though she wanted to so much.

Clicking on another fanfic, Grace read it with a small smile on her face. It was about her and Hannah in a secret relationship and Mamrie finding out about it via Skype and not saying anything. Getting to the part in the story where Hannah rubbed her arm, Grace closed her eyes and if she concentrated hard enough, she could still feel the small waves of pleasure that swept over her as Hannah caressed her arm the in her latest video.

Little moments like that made her feel as if she had a chance at a romantic relationship with the brunette but a small voice inside of her head always told her otherwise. 

She knew that if she was ever going to tell Hannah how she really felt, she wanted it to be a special night for the both of them with candles, dim lighting and a nice, home-cooked dinner.

Closing the laptop, she realised that the sun was setting in the distance. ‘A perfect time to start a romantic dinner for two,’ she thought, letting her mind wonder. 

Without thinking too much of it, Grace got up and headed into the kitchen to see what there was to cook, “Grilled fish and steamed veggies with a light marinade seems good,” she softly said to herself, getting out what she needed.

‘Tonight is the perfect night to cook Hannah a lovely dinner,’ she thought to herself, noticing the candles sitting on top of the fridge, unused.

“Grow, grow, grow,” Grace said to herself as she walked into the living room, picked up her phone and called Hannah.

“Hi Gracie, what’s up?” Grace heard Hannah say as she answered the phone.

“Hey Hannah, I was just wondering if you would like to come over for dinner? I’m cooking,” Grace asked, holding her breath as she waited for a response.

“Of course, I would love to, when do you want me to be there by?” Hannah asked.

“In an hour and please don’t be late,” Grace replied, looking at the clock on the wall.

“Can do, see you soon, sweetie,” Hannah said, ending the call from her side.

Feeling the little ball of excitement blossom in her chest every time Hannah called her sweetie or Gracie, she felt that little bit more like she could tell Hannah how she felt without actually fearing a hurtful outcome.

‘If worse comes to worst, I can always just make it dinner between two friends,’ Grace thought; hearing her mind trying to back out of it.

Walking into the kitchen, Grace got out the fish and ingredients for a nice tangy marinade. Making the marinade and placing the fish in it, she began to prepare some beans, snow peas, carrots, broccoli, cauliflower and cabbage to be steamed. Washing the vegetables, she placed them on a steaming rack inside of a pot and placed it on the stove.

Waiting for the fish to marinate, Grace took a quick shower as she had yet to do so that day and changed into some comfy pants and a shirt. Going back into the kitchen, Grace heated up the fry pan, placing a little oil in it and waited until it was ready.

Placing the fish in the fry pan and beginning to steam the vegetables, the brown-eyed girl began to clear off the small table, placing a white table cloth on it and taking two of the tall candles and placing them in holders on either side of it. Closing the curtains, the lighting dimmed to the perfect level. Everything was almost ready for a romantic dinner. 

Tending to the cooking food, Grace looked up at the clock and realised that Hannah would be arriving in seven minutes. Putting the fish on to simmer, Grace headed back into her bedroom and slipped into a curve-hugging, simple black dress which stopped just above her knees.

“Two minutes,” Grace said to herself, taking a deep breath in, trying to calm the nerves which were trying to break through. “Tonight is the night.”

Lighting the candles, Grace quickly began to dish out the food onto two plates when she heard a knock at the door.

Breathing in again, the blonde, flattened out her dress, and composed herself on the short walk to the door.

Opening it up, a smile graced her face as she saw Hannah standing there with a bottle of wine.

“Wow, you look beautiful,” Hannah said, not expecting Grace to have dressed up.

“Thank you, come in, I was just getting dinner out,” Grace said, knowing she couldn’t back out now.

“I brought over wine, sparkling grape flavoured,” Hannah said, walking into the dimly lit room.

“My favourite,” Grace responded, putting the fish on the plates and placing them on the candle-lit table.

Grabbing two wine glasses, Grace set them on the table as she noticed Hannah sitting down. Turning off the kitchen light, Grace sat across from Hannah and watched as the blue-eyed girl poured them both a glass of wine.

“This looks wonderful, all of it,” Hannah said, not really sure about what was going on.

“I’m glad you like it,” Grace replied, holding Hannah’s hand which was lying on the table and giving it a soft squeeze.

“Let’s eat,” Hannah softly said, blushing slightly at the contact.

Slowly chewing her food, Grace was mesmerised with Hannah. Everything about the younger girl was perfect in her eyes and she wanted nothing more than to tell her how she felt at the moment in time and to hold her close to her.

Reaching out, Grace took Hannah’s hand in her own again and softly caressed Hannah’s hand with her thumb.

Seeing Hannah smile at her and her cheeks tinging pink, Grace knew for certain that she was going to tell her how she felt that night after they finished eating.

Ten minutes later, they both placed their knives and forks on their empty plates and looked at one another in the candle-lit room.

Giving Hannah’s hand another small squeeze, Grace collected the courage she needed to speak. “Hannah, there is something I need to say and I have no idea how I’m going to say this but I am,” she said, her eyes locking with Hannah’s.

“I really like you, I’ve liked you for quite some time now and I’ve never been able to say it before but tonight I feel as if I can. My feelings for you are more than that of friendship, I want to be with you and I don’t care what anyone else says. My heart wants you and I’m not going to continue to deny what it wants. Hannah Hart, I love you,” Grace quickly spoke, holding her breath after she finished talking as she waited for a reply.

“Grace, that is probably one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever heard in my life, you don’t know how long I have waited for a moment like this, it’s perfect. I love you too,” Hannah replied, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

Getting up from her seat, Grace walked over to Hannah and wiped away her tears of happiness before wrapping the shorter girl up in her arms and holding her close to her.

“This evening is perfect, you’re perfect,” Grace softly said, leaning down and placing a passion-filled kiss on Hannah’s pink lips. 

The End ~


End file.
